spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Goldie in Wonderland
Goldie in Wonderland is a parody of Walt Disney's 1951 classic, Alice in Wonderland in partnership with Jiminy Cricket and 758HEG. It features Goldie Locks from Goldie & Bear as Alice, with Alice's Sister played by Little Red Riding Hood. Goldie in Wonderland is produced in partnership with Jiminy Cricket and 758HEG, BVN, NOS, NTR, NPS, YCB, YDB, YHX, YBC, PKC, PMG, PNY, PTH, PUF, PQE, PTG, PTE, PXA, PXR, AAO, AAW, ABI, ABT, ACD, ACF, ACG, AEY, AIC, AIT, AJS, ALI, AMA, ANR, ANS, APO, ARW, ATR, AVK, AWG, AXQ, AYO, BIQ, BJC, BLE, BLO, BRU, BVK, BWH, BWO, BXJ, CFM, CIO, CQD, NAE, NDQ, NCO, NEX, NGB, NAJ, NAO, DKF, DNH, DSP, ECH, FAY, FAM, PFR, PHC, PHZ, OGE, OHC, OHL, OHY, OIE, OIN, OIR, OIK, OIY, OIW, OJA, OJU, OJZ, OKH, OKJ, OKQ, OKS, OKY, OLB, OLE, OLL, OLS, OLW, OLX, OMB, OMM, OMZ, IYX, FZR, FRX, GWU, GNS, GKP, HEG, HUM, INL, ITL, JFJ, JIB, JNE, JPA, KEO, KFT, LAO, LHI, LVS, MRD, RNI, RPT, RRT, RVD, RWU, XYX and XXE. Cast: *Alice - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Alice's Sister - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) *White Rabbit - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The Dodo - Winnie the Pooh *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Walrus - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *The Carpenter - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Bill the Lizard - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Rose - Sofia (Sofia the First) *The Caterpillar - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Bird in the Tree - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *The Cheshire Cat - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Mad Hatter - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *The Dormouse - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Card Painters - Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, and Quick Draw McGraw *The Card Soilders - Great BigHoo, Toodloo and Chick (Twirlywoos) *The Queen of Hearts - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The King of Hearts - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) Scenes: *Goldie in Wonderland part 1: Opening Credits *Goldie in Wonderland part 2: Goldie is Bored/("In A World of My Own") *Goldie in Wonderland part 3: Run of the Piglet/("I'm Late") *Goldie in Wonderland part 4: Goldie Meets Jiminy Cricket/A Bottle on the Table *Goldie in Wonderland part 5: The Arrival of Goldie/("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Goldie in Wonderland part 6: Goldie Meets Basil and Dr. Dawson/("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Goldie in Wonderland part 7: The Alligator and the Firefly *Goldie in Wonderland part 8: Old Father William *Goldie in Wonderland part 9: A Bear with a Ladder/("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Goldie in Wonderland part 10: A Garden of Talking Flowers/("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Goldie in Wonderland part 11: Goldie Meets Randall Boggs/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Goldie in Wonderland part 12: More Ups and Downs for Goldie *Goldie in Wonderland part 13: Goldie Meets the Cheshire Crab/("'Twas Brillig") *Goldie in Wonderland part 14: The Mad Tea Party (Part 1)/("The Unbirthday Song") *Goldie in Wonderland part 15: The Mad Tea Party (Part 2)/Piglet Arrives Again *Goldie in Wonderland part 16: The Tulgey Woods *Goldie in Wonderland part 17: Goldie Gets Lost/("Very Good Advice") *Goldie in Wonderland part 18: ("Painting the Roses Red")/The Cards' March/Medusa of Hearts *Goldie in Wonderland part 19: Goldie Plays Croquet/The Cheshire Crab Appears Yet Again *Goldie in Wonderland part 20: Goldie's Trial/("The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise)) *Goldie in Wonderland part 21: Goldie's Flight/The Finale *Goldie in Wonderland part 22: End Credits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *The Aristocats *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *House of Mouse *The Great Mouse Detective *The Princess and the Frog *The Jungle Book *Sofia the First *Sofia the First: Once Upon A Princess *Monsters, Inc. *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Dumbo *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *The Rescuers *Twirlywoos Gallery: Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Alice Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Alice's Sister Marie.png|Marie as Dinah Piglet.png|Piglet as the White Rabbit Jiminy Cricket AKA Jimmy Cricket.png|Jiminy Cricket as the Doorknob Screen image 215379.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as the Dodo Noimage.png|Basil of Baker Street as Tweedledee Noimage.png|Dr. David Q. Dawson of Tweedledum Noimage.png|Louis the Alligator as the Walrus Noimage.png|Ray as the Carpenter Noimage.png|Baloo as Bill the Lizard Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as the Rose Noimage.png|Randall Boggs as the Caterpillar IMG 3420.PNG|Stitch as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Tiana (Frog).jpg|Frog Tiana as the Bird in the Tree Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as the Cheshire Cat Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as the March Hare 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as the Mad Hatter Noimage.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as the Dormouse Noimage.png|Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound, and Noimage.png|Quick Draw McGraw as the Card Painters Noimage.png|Madame Medusa as the Queen of Hearts Noimage.png|Mr. Snoops as the King of Hearts Alternate poster Goldie in Wonderland Movie Poster.png See also * BVN Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:758HEG Category:BVN Category:Movie Spoofs